


A Cold Shower

by HydrasLovelyWeapon21 (MakBarnes)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bucky is a dom, Cussing, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Fingering, Forceful, Hot Sex, Kissing, Love marks, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, No A/C, Oral Sex, Punishment is Sex, Pure Smut, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Someone doesn't listen very well, Teasing, Wish this was real, hot days, sweating, uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakBarnes/pseuds/HydrasLovelyWeapon21
Summary: When the A/C goes out you and Bucky have to find a way to cool off.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 31





	A Cold Shower

Laying back on your small leather couch, you wiped the sweat off of your forehead and let out a sigh. Your hot skin stuck to the couch and you kept having to readjust every few minutes. Bucky brought you a cold rag and you laid it over your face. The coolant had ran out in the A/C unit to your small house and it was torture. You and Bucky had put all the windows up and you two were still sweating bullets. Summer time in Texas was no joke, The temperatures were up to 107 degrees for the whole week and it was the perfect time for your A/C to stop working. You stretched out your legs over Bucky’s lap and he cradled them closer. Throwing his phone against the nearby wall he rubbed his forehead.  
“They said they won't be available until next week. Fuck.” You rolled your eyes. The company had been overfilled with calls for weeks about their systems not working.  
“We just have to find some way to cool off.” Moving onto his lap you pushed his brown silky hair back and slid your fingers to the front of his neck. Holding his throat back you kissed him powerfully as he gripped your hips hard. Pulling back from his lips you moved your hands down to the hem of his white tank and slowly peeled it off of his hot skin. He watched you undress his torso as you placed kisses with every inch of new skin revealing.  
“I’m the boss, remember?” He gripped your throat tightly and pulled you into a heated kiss. Slipping his tongue through your lips you fought for dominance with him. He tightened his grip to your throat and you backed down. You always liked disobeying him just a bit. Teasing the lining of his basketball shorts you ripped off your white tank top and pressed against his hot skin. Pressing your lips together again he bent your head to expose your neck. Peppering kisses across your collarbone you moved to sit against him growing erection. You twisted your fingers in his hair and pressed him toward your breasts. He sunk his teeth into your skin and you pushed your hips against him. He traced circles on your lower back as he sucked on your salty skin and you let out a soft moan. He dragged his tongue from the new mark up your ear. Taking your lobe in his mouth and sucking. That was your weak point and he knew it drove you mad. He adjusted your legs as he stood up so you were still holding onto him. He led you into the bathroom and placed you on top of the sink counter. Leaving you for a moment he reached into the shower and turned on the pure cold water.  
“That was not cooling us off.” Bucky slid his metal fingers across the elastic lining of your wet panties and he bent down to his knees, he could smell your heat and it turned him on even more. “You are gonna regret fighting me in that pretty mouth of yours.” Bucky moved your underwear to the side and licked a straight line up your slit. You let out a soft whine and he moved your hands into his hair. He enjoyed you pulling on his hair then you did. As he skimmed his fingers over your tingling clit you pushed toward the feeling. He moved your hips back to their original spot, glaring up at you with lust blown eyes. You chewed the inside of your lip and he raised up to meet your gaze.  
“Does the Princess need punishment today?” You swallowed hard and he pressed his eager member against your soaked center and you whined at the loss of attention to your area. You attempted to pull him into a kiss, until he stopped you. Pouting against his chest he laughed a bit and removed the fabric that was holding back his hard cock. Your eyes widened as you saw his tip already wet for you, Licking your lips at the sight he grabbed your throat.  
“Stay right here, or you will regret it, Doll.” You melted against his hand. That name...Doll...Bucky knew you too well and exactly how to get you to disobey his commands.  
“Yes, sir.” He smirked at your reply. You saw him slip behind the shower curtain and watched his shadow going under the water. The hard pressure bounced off his tight chest and you carefully slipped down from the counter and unhooked your bra. Careful to not make any noise you slipped off your panties and peeked around the curtain. His eyes were closed with cold water running down his body. His dick was still hard and searching for your folds. Slipping into the shower you got down on your knees and carefully slipped his tip into your mouth.  
“Princess does want to be punished doesn’t she.” You put Bucky’s cock deeper in your mouth and he growled loudly at the feeling. He gripped your hair into a small pony and worked your mouth over his dick. Placing your hand on his thigh to balance yourself and swirled your tongue over his shaft and you felt his dick twitch in your mouth. Letting Bucky take control he worked your mouth faster over his dick. You felt him speeding up and knew his climax was coming soon. You scratched down his leg and he held your mouth in one spot.  
“Work your magic tongue on me. Please [Y/N].” He begged for you. Flicking your tongue against his shaft you felt his hot liquid fill your mouth and you swallowed hard. You sucked every drop off of him and he brought you up to his face. Pinning you under the cold water he teased your pert nipples and you rested your head against the shower wall. He trailed his metal fingers down to your heat and swirled circles over your clit, Pushing into his hand he held back your hips.  
“I get to pleasure you now, As much as I want.” He moved your hands to grab a towel holder that was above your head. You gripped tight and he lifted your legs onto his shoulders. You felt his hot breath hitting your wetness and whined.  
“Please, Daddy. Please.” You breathlessly moaned out as he twirled his tongue around your slit and you knew he was enjoying your squirming for him. He slowly slipped his tongue against you and you let out a breathless moan. Finally...Your breasts rising with every breath and you saw Bucky watching your chest rise and fall with his every motion. He moved his tongue down to your entrance and licked around it before plunging deep inside of you. Feeling his tightening grip on your hips you knew there would be bruises later. You licked your lips and cried out with every step your climax built.  
“Oh yes, Daddy. Right there.” Your moans echoed against the walls and he plunged deeper into you. Moaning his name repeatedly he balanced you on his metal arm and used his fingers to rub against your clit. The added sensation caused your walls to clench around his wet tongue and he sucked a mark onto your inner thigh and let you rest your arms around his neck. You chewed a small mark into his skin and you felt a soft spank to your bottom.  
“Did I say you could do that, Princess.” Bucky always teased you about marking him, he loved the little marks you left but he always knew it was a great excuse to make you beg for him again.  
“No.” you answered simply before leaving one right next to the mark you just left. You smirked into his neck and felt him turn off the cold water. Not missing a step he placed you against the bed, You squirmed into a small ball and had a small smile plastered on your face from your past climax. You heard the opening of a small cabinet and you knew exactly what Bucky was grabbing. He saved this for special days when he wanted to make you cum relentlessly. Hearing the small toy turn on you flipped onto your back and bite your lip in anticipation. He moved it over your nipple while teasing the other with his tongue you ground your hips up against him, making him force them down again. Sliding the toy against your wet skin he placed it over your clit and you gripped the sheets next to you. Placing his mouth on your neck he bit down as he moved the toy to circle your clit. You gripped his back and whimpered for him to fuck you.  
“Not yet.” Inserting the toy into you once he brought it up to your lips for you to suck clean. He nibbled at your earlobe and kissed your lips after finishing off the toy.  
“There’s my good girl.” He placed the toy against your entrance again and pushed hard. Your head pushed into the pillow behind you as Bucky ravaged your chest. Leaving marks everywhere he went. You felt another climax building and you clutched the sheets tighter. Bucky took your wrist and put your hand on his back letting you dig into his skin with your nails. Bucky bit down hard on your skin as you left a row of marks from your tension building up. “Moan for me, Princess.” Bucky whispered into your ear and you opened your mouth letting every sound escape your throat. As Bucky moved the toy faster inside of you as he turned it up to full speed. The simulator for your clit dug deep into you and your legs started to shatter. Attempting to close them Bucky held them open as far as they would go and you moaned louder. His name was bouncing off of the walls as your walls clenched again. Coating the toy with your juices Bucky cleaned it off and rolled his eyes back at the taste of you again.  
“Are you ready for my hard cock now? He gripped your chin and kissed you hard. You licked your lips after the kiss and adjusted under him. He fixated himself in between your legs. Slipping his two fingers inside of you to gather some of your wetness he pumped his dick with the same hand and lined up at your entrance.  
“Beg for me. I need to hear your sweet voice wanting me.” Bucky pressed his chest against you as you forced his dick inside of you. “Do you want my cum to coat your insides?” You giggled at him as he slowly pumped in and out of you.  
“Please Daddy, fill me up full with your hot cum.” You spoke like a sluty mistress and you could tell Bucky was holding back from exploding at that very moment. You wiggled your wrists to escape and Bucky looked at you with a death glare. You took his warning and opened your mouth, letting him hear every pleasurable sound coming from you. “Oh fuck, Yes Daddy right there. Harder!” He listened to your words and pushed himself deep into you. Letting out a squeal he smirked and moved his thumb against your swollen clit. You writhed under his touch and he held you still by your throat. Gripping his wrist your voice was sore from screaming out moans and begs of pleasure. Bucky moved his hands onto your hips and you knew he was close.  
“Please, fill me with your cum, Daddy.” With your slutty tone in your voice Bucky coated your walls and you clenched around him tightly. Feeling your insides throbbing with your pulse you grabbed him tightly and kissed him roughly. Bucky cupped your cheek and moved his thumb against your skin.  
“My good little girl.” He nipped at your neck one last time before going to grab a towel and clean you both off. You moved out of the bed and reached behind him.  
“I still want my cold shower, Daddy.” He smiled devilishly at you and turned on the cold water.


End file.
